Another Granted Miracle
by Nonki
Summary: Would Tsukushi's waiting be fruitless? Would she be granted with another miracle?


**_~** She knew it all along. That's why she had made that statement before she left... **~  
  
  
_**

**ANOTHER GRANTED MIRACLE...**  
  
  


**_Year 1994…_**

_  
_" I am such a baka!" 

I clench my fist so hard as I recall the conversation that I had with that **_*woman*_** during that fateful day. 

" Makino, you are hurting yourself if you don't stop it right now." 

Hanazawa Rui whispers into my ears. I guess there isn't any pain that I couldn't endure right now, the only word that would describe my feeling right now would be 'numbness'. I have such an excruciating heart ache that numbness had taken over the pain way before my brain could pass the signal to me.

" Rui, what happen to your woman? She looked kinda sick."  
Those words coming from him had sounded distantly. Domyouji! I've been tricked once and now don't try to pull this trick on me again!

" Please leave us alone for a while." 

I finally spoke out. I am glad that I need not have to repeat my request.

Finally, we are alone.

"Now, stop acting! I know you remember me!"  
I didn't realize that I am shaking him so hard until I am being pushed away and thrown about 2 meters away from the bed.

" What is wrong with you? You...you this ugly bitch!!"

I am not going to give up, but somehow that fierce glare on his face stopped me from trying.

" Stop staring at me with that ugly face of yours!"  
That expression, that fearsome look on his face has reminded me of the Domyouji whom I used to detest. That triumphant smirk which got me so pissed off that I had actually chosen to take the risk to fight back.

Can I do it again? I have been asking myself repeatedly during these two short, silent minutes. I could feel the blood flowing down from a cut on my forehead. Our eyes finally meet and there isn't a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes, not to mention love. I just sit there, praying hard for miracle.

Alas, the only miracle the lady luck had granted to me just ended during minutes ago.

Would she grant me another miracle?

" Get out!"

No…I guess she won't.

" Makino, are you all right?"

I could feel Hanazawa Rui by my side again. He is taking out his handkerchief, which I presume it's for my wound.

" I am okay." 

I mumbled out.

" Tsukasa! Why did you do that?"  
Tsubaki neechan is now pointing her fingers accusingly at Domyouji when she realised what he had done to me.

" She was trying to kill me! Of course I need to protect myself!"

I need to get away from here. That woman knew her son too well. She could afford to be out of the picture for the whole year or even for the next ten years because she knew that Domyouji would **NEVER EVER** going to take another look at me anymore.

This sudden realization makes me feel weak. I don't think I would have the power to create other 'flying kick' scenario nor do I have the right to do so. Perhaps in the past, I had wasted too much time thinking about our relationship and I had been hurting him over and over again. Although I had made up my mind to love him wholeheartedly, my decision seemed just a bit too late.

" Rui! Get your woman out of my sight now! Or else don't blame me if she got hurt again!"  
I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

" You might not remember me now, but someday you would."

That was the last sentence that I had said to Domyouji before I stepped out of the room, and **TEMPORARILY** out of his life.

All I can do now is wait…to wait for another granted miracle.  
  
******  
  
**_Year 1995 …_**  
  
  


Newspaper headline:  
**  
DOMYOUJI'S DESCENDANT HAD TAKEN OVER THE FAMILY'S EMPIRE.**

  
  
  
  
" Makino, he is leaving for New York tomorrow."  
" I know, I had read the newspaper."  
" Not going to stop him?"  
" What are my chances?"

This question had stopped Hanazawa Rui from asking any further. Indeed, what are my chances?I've tried everything I could during the past one year and Hanazawa Rui is well aware of everything. The cruel fact that I am now facing is that in Domyouji Tsukasa's world, Makino Tsukushi had never existed at all.  
I am done with crying. I am not going to cry anymore because it would make me weak again.

All I can do now is wait…to wait for another granted miracle.  
  
******  
  
**_Year 1998…_**

  
  
Newspaper headline:  
  
**A FAIRYTALE WEDDING LED TO THE MERGING OF THE TWO LARGEST EMPIRES IN JAPAN.**

I am now standing behind a tree that situated near the church. I could see Domyouji Kaede from here, she is exceptionally happy today. Would she still be looking so happy if the bride happened to be Makino Tsukushi? I wonder. Ahh…here comes Prince Domyouji and her princess. I hate to recall the fact that I used to be his princess, but now, I am only a stranger, a bystander in the crowd watching one of the greatest wedding ceremonies in the history of Japan taking place right now.  
All I can do now is wait…to wait for another granted miracle.  
  
******

  
**_Year 2000..._**

**_  
_**  
Newspaper headline:  
  
**NO LONGER A DOMYOUJI???**

  
  
**_Detailed story follows:_  
**  
_The descendants of the Domyouji and Kyukawa held their 2nd wedding anniversary in the Maple Hotel during last night. However, Domyouji Tsukasa had surprised the world by announcing that he was going to divorce Miko Kyukawa, after two years of marriage. Thus ending what most people had referred to as the 'Fairytale' wedding, which had taken place in 1998. The next announcement from him was even more shocking._

_  
_  
**_" I am leaving the Domyouji family."_**

****

I put the newspaper down and took a look at the time. It is already 6:00 a.m. Slowly, I proceeded to the window and started admiring the sceneries of this quiet street. I have been staying in this apartment during the past 6 years. All my neighbours had moved because the building was way too dangerous for anyone to stay in. But I refused to move and was even being dragged out of the apartment by the landlord. It was a good thing that Hanazawa Rui had intervened and now this building belonged to the Hanazawa.  
The phone rang, much to my expectation.  
            " Moshi moshi…"

" Have you read the newspaper?"  
" Hai."  
" Do you know that he is on the way to your place?"  
" Of course I know…I hope he would still remember the way here…haha!"

That was the first time I have actually laughed out loud ever since I had stepped out of that room. I ended the short conversation with Hanazawa Rui and head back to the window. From where I stand, I could see a tiny figure coming towards my direction.  
  
All I can do now is wait…to wait for ...the arrival of my granted miracle.  
  
**~ The End ~**


End file.
